pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
One, Two Espurr's Coming for You
"FINALLY!" -'' I yelled. My pre-owned copy of Pokemon X was SUPPOSED to be delivered a few weeks after I ordered it, but it turns out that was a lie. I had waited about 3 months after the initial order, looking for that mail truck with my copy. But to no avail. Now, a few months later, I finally got it! I was overjoyed at the fact that I could get to play the newest installment in the series. I hadn't played since Diamond Pearl and Platinum, so I was excited when I first saw the Game Freak logo appear after I started the game up. When I saw Xerneas for the first time, I rolled my eyes. ''"Nice job Nintendo. Use a reindeer with rainbow antlers for the mascot of Pokemon X. REAL good development there." I said sarcastically. When I got to choose my starter Pokemon, I was confused by my choices. Instead of being Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie, the starters were a Vulpix, Marill, and Espurr. I chose Espurr, seeing as I knew the other starters. Even though I chose Espurr, I felt a pang of regret that I didn't choose one of the Pokemon I knew. After I chose Espurr I heard the cries of the other two Pokemon I didn't choose. Poor guys... I said, and continued training my Espurr. A while later, I beat the game. As the credits scrolled, I felt that something was missing. I remembered Espurr was taken from me and placed in the Pokemon-Amie after I beat the game. I missed the little guy. The credits stopped and the screen was black. Then some text appeared onscreen. "Do you love me Artemis? Do you love me as much as you love them?" A text box popped up with "YES" and "NO" as options. I chose "YES" and the screen faded to the Pokemon-Amie with Espurr inside. Espurr looked at me with it's unblinking eyes. Then it smiled, showing it's one tooth. "I knew you loved me Artemis." Afterwards, the game ended. I wondered what would have happened if I picked "NO", so I restarted the system and re-did the game over. When the choice popped up, I chose "NO". The screen faded to the Pokemon-Amie, but this time it looked strange. There was a purple starfield as the background and black grass for the floor. Espurr stood in the middle, its back to me. "So...you don't love me as much as them, do you Artemis?" It said. I was startled. "But...I DO love you Espurr." I said softly into the mic. Espurr looked at me. "Oh sure. You just picked yes because you HAD to. I know you wanted to pick no when you had the chance." It said coldly. Dang...I didn't thing that THIS was going to be the result of picking "NO". This was bad. I tried to shut the game off, but Espurr bared it's teeth. "You shut this system off, I kill Pepper." Pepper was my Level 23 Fletchling. "NOT PEPPER!" I shouted. Espurr looked at me. You love Pepper more than me? It asked. I didn't know what to say, so I shook my head. Espurr threw Pepper to the side. Pepper made a strangled cry for help, but was silenced in a flash. "Pep...PEPPER!" I shouted again. Tears were streaming down my face. The truth is, I actually grew attached to Pepper more than any other Pokemon in my team. The tears splattered the screen. "Why...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" I screamed, my voice tear-choked. Espurr smiled coldly. So you would know what it's like. It said. What's like? I asked. To lose the one thing you love most. It said. After that the screen faded to black. I heard a voice through the speakers. It sounded like...me. It said, One, Two Espurr's coming for you... Ever since then, I've locked my doors and windows, and kept a Fletchling plush with me in bed. I hope Espurr was kidding....but somewhere, deep inside me, I know it meant that it lost what it loved. And that voice....that voice was going to haunt me forever. One, Two Espurr's coming for you... Category:Pokepasta Category:Espurr